


frosting

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, but kk can, cute fluff, dave cant cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so<br/>dave sucks at cooking<br/>kk can<br/>smooches</p>
            </blockquote>





	frosting

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend who gave me this prompt  
> and we built it from there  
> thanks to my other friend for giving me the title

It was a normal morning in the household of Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas.

All was well. The sun was shining, the breeze was gently blowing, the birds were singing.

But one thing was amiss.

Dave Elizabeth Strider's cooking.

 

"Dude, just eat the goddamn cake."

"WHAT! NO! I HAVE A  _DIGNITY_   TO HOLD ONTO, I WILL NOT EAT THIS FUCKING  _SHIT_!"

"Ouch karkat, that hurt. I'm not sure if i will ever recover from this heart-wrenching sadess that has been thrown over me in attempts to degrade my cooking skil-"

"Please. Shut the fuck up. I'm gonna go make some  _decent_ food-shit'll be better than whatever the fuck you just made."

 

Dave sits on the futon watching 90s animes-for ironic purposes of course. While his lover makes breakfast, he formulates the plan.

* * *

"BABE! I FINISHED. COME EAT THIS AND BE A GREATFUL LITTLE SHIT." Karkat yelled.

Dave exhaled lightly and grinned. His plan was in phase 1: make Karkat think he won.

 

The kitchen was fairly simple. All the appliences you would generally find in a normal house. The room was adorned with some subtle decorations, including bronzed apple juice bottles, wall mountes scythes, and apple-patterened curtains.

He walked into the room with the surprising greeting of scrambled eggs-his favorite.

 

He was suddenly hungry as fuck.

"Is it good?" Karkat asked with a sly smile.

"jus fuckn peachy" Dave said with a mouthful of the meal.

 

After Dave finished the meal he told Karkat how good it was.

"But my cake is better."

And then the cake was all over Karkat's face.

 

"DAVE YOU FUCKING BULGEMUNCHING FUCK FACE GET THIS SHIT OFF O-MPH!"

Dave fell on top of Karkat.

_No. This was not a part of the plan. Fuck, no don't lick it off his face! But he looks realllllllly fucking hot._

 

"Got a lil' somethin' there."

Then Dave did it. He licked Karkat's face.

 

"aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Then Dave also kissed Karkat.

 

Karkat's eyes widened, even though he and dave had been 'a thing' for a while.

Dave's lips were soft and sweet against Karkat's and he almost forgot about the frosting and the slober all over his face.

"Sorry about the cake babe."

Karkat slapped Dave.

 

***

Dave and Karkat were laying on the futon watching some shitty rom-coms.

Karkat leaned over and kissed Dave's neck.

"Your cake was the shittiest thing ever."


End file.
